


Soldier girl

by Katarik



Category: Batgirl (Comic), Gundam Wing
Genre: Crossover, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik





	Soldier girl

The thing about call-me-Duo, Steph decided, was that he was *fun*. Chang needed an attitude adjustment, Quatre made her want to hug him, Trowa reminded her of Cass -- quiet and calm and a little creepy, until she'd seen him with a kitten -- and Yuy was worse than Tim. Didn't he get that just because a job was important didn't mean you couldn't enjoy it?

She wasn't dumb. She knew this wasn't a game.

But it wasn't like OZ didn't deserve it, and it wasn't like *she* couldn't dish it out with almost the best of them, and if she was going to be in a war she was going to enjoy it.

Duo, she figured, glancing at him sideways, could help with that.


End file.
